


将爱补档

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworaluk
Kudos: 15





	将爱补档

1.

直到领证同居之后，plan也不大愿意承认自己是个omega。

尤其结婚的对象还是个强势的alpha。

plan坐在车上，有一搭没一搭的玩着手机。黑色的奔驰降噪功能极好，可就是太好，更显得车内气氛尴尬不已。

“下车。”

plan闻声抬起头，认出这是某五星级酒店，也不多话，直接下了车。

反正身边这人说什么自己就做什么，总不会错。毕竟自己结婚家里也得了不少好处，总该尽到一个乖巧配偶的本分。

plan勾了勾嘴角，扯出一个得体的微笑，随即便跟在那人身后，保持着不远不近的距离，不过分亲密，却也不疏离，一切都显得刚刚好。

mean侧头瞥了一眼，见着他衣着得体，举手之间尽是乖巧，不置可否地转回了头。到底是自己挑的人，懂事自然是懂事的，只是……

“叮——”

正逢着电梯门开，外边便是今晚宴会的门厅，mean整了整西装，随即将手虚放在plan的腰上，轻搂着人走了出去。

“今晚没什么需要你交际的，嫌闹就去旁边吃点东西。”

plan点头，旋即两人便进了宴会厅。

mean拍了拍plan的背，示意他可以离开，自己却眯了眼，露出一个标准的八颗牙社交笑容朝迎面而来的人走去。

plan没有理会旁人投来的目光，直奔着自助席面而去。夹了两块香煎小羊排，配着西兰花和两块橙子，plan直找了个窗边的角落方才坐下。

已近年关，宴上的人不多，可这时候来参宴的，大都非富即贵。

plan慢条斯理地切着盘中的小羊排，偶尔瞄上一眼厅里的人，心中不住地吐槽都年关了还一天天扯幺蛾子，总是不让人消停。

连耳边的莫扎特都显的不美了。

plan叉起一块羊排送进嘴里，姿势端的是优雅流畅，可心里却是又翻了个白眼，这火候，还不顶自己的手艺，这酒店下次可不用来了。

侍者送来了一杯香槟，plan嫌弃的同盘子推到了一边，心中着实忍不住想打会游戏。

可瞧着正在前头应酬的人，plan心中虽痒却也按捺下了，直瞅着那人发呆。

要plan说，这婚结的是糊里糊涂，这人自己也是不甚了解，唯一的好处，大概是这人也不为难自己，反而下班多了个人接，倒是方便得多。

plan如此发着呆，再闻着莫扎特的曲，头脑也开始有几分不清醒。

总归别为难自己，这日子倒也还好过。

2.

mean周旋在一群达官显贵之间，倒还显得游刃有余。

这个ceo，那个书记的小舅子，mean扯着笑倒也随和。

其实也不能怪别人来攀交情，着实是他家世太好了些。地产公司董事长的爸，大学校长的妈，往上的爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷，从政的从政从商的从商，哪怕如今自己出来单干着一家小投资公司，却也有着一堆人等着他熟识。

那是他老子和老子的老子攒下的人脉，没得平白打自家老子的脸。

mean与人寒暄完，目光扫过那角落，便见plan顶着张困意朦胧的脸，拄着下巴，头正一点一点。

心中冷哼，mean转身往着他那边走去。

其实plan并不大像omega。

但男omega本就稀少，他也只再认得一个saint，也不好比较男omega到底是个什么样子。

只是对比着omega温柔，娇小，柔软的固有印象，plan确实是哪里都不像。从气质来看倒更像一个刚刚成年的alpha。

可他今年已经27了。比自己还大一岁。

mean知道他分化的晚，22岁才得知自己是个omega。

从那一天起，plan的生活被完全颠覆。退掉精英云集的高校金融研究生课程，被送去酒店管理学校。家里的产业继承人的位置也拱手让了出去，更甚的是，家里开始给他不断地介绍alpha。

不是alpha，甚至beta的家族成员，只有联姻一条路可走。

社会对omega就是如此现实。

mean走到plan跟前，把他头顶的灯光遮了个严，plan似有所觉的抬起头，揉了揉眼，低声道，“完事了？”

mean瞟了一眼旁边就没怎么动过的牛排和香槟，心知他是嫌弃了，便颔首道，“去洗个脸，一会带你吃饭。”

plan眨眼，心知他带自己吃饭，那必然是可下嘴的，于是动作便利索了起来，去了隔壁的洗手间。

“刚刚坐着那个就是mean少家的omega？也就还好吧，也不知道mean少看上他什么。”

“呵，大概男omega睡起来比较得趣吧。”

plan开了水龙头，隔间里的声音依旧清清楚楚。

“你又知道睡起来得趣？我瞧着他和mean少的关系也不特别好，怎么结的婚还不一定呢。”

“可不是，想傍mean少的人多了去，哪轮得到他啊……”

plan关掉水龙头，抽了张纸巾，将脸上的水珠擦去，心中还寻思着，除去他们睡过这事不属实，其他的倒也没说错，谁知道mean看上自己什么了呢……

推开门，plan一愣，正瞧见mean靠在墙边一下一下拨弄着手中打火机的盖，隔间的声音还在源源不断地传出来——

“听说男omega勾起人来也一套一套的，毕竟身体构造不一样嘛……哈哈……”

“说的好像你上过似的……”

plan思忖着mean是听见了还是没听见，这反应是不高兴还是很生气，自己是该当做什么事都没有，还是应该冲进去教训嚼舌头的人一顿——谁知道mean少讨不讨厌被人议论床上事

正想着，就听那人低低地一声，“过来。”

plan一愣，还是乖巧地走了过去。灯光逆着，他看不清mean的脸，心中有些拿不准。

mean垂下目光，看着眼前将将到自己额头的人，卫生间里猥琐的讨论声依旧窸窸窣窣。

他伸出两根手指勾起plan的下巴，面色沉然。plan被他卡住下巴，无辜地眨眼，随即便觉着天旋地转，被他按在墙上堵住了嘴。

一瞬间，plan的瞳孔都放大了。

结婚一个月，他们连牵手拥抱都不曾有过，今天怕不是吃错药了？

反应过来的plan，抬手推拒，却被mean掐住了手腕扣在了身侧。

唇上的触感柔软又温热，plan死死的闭着嘴，眼睛却直直地对上了mean的视线——与双唇截然相反的冷硬。

卫生间的门再一次被打开，plan没眼看了似的闭上了眼。随即便感觉mean张嘴狠狠地咬了他两口。

“走吧，回家。”

说罢，便放开了plan，顺便牵了他的手往外走去。

plan舔舐着被咬过的唇，有些刺痛，耳尖也微微红了。

啧，mean少找场子的方式可真不一样。

3.

直到回了家，plan才想起来，方才mean是不是说要带自己吃饭来着？

plan看着眼前正脱西装的人，很有眼色地过去替他换衣解领带。

mean看着plan唇上两处小小的伤口，正泛着玫瑰色。

“疼么？”

拇指摩挲着伤口，plan反射性地往后退，却被人用手指勾了回来。

“你躲什么？”

plan心中暗自叫苦，别是今天听了墙角觉得自己睡着很得趣？

见着他不说话，mean心中有些冒火，揉弄着唇瓣的手也重了几分。

他向来不耐plan有话不说的性子，结婚一个月他事事靠猜，大到分房而睡，放他出去打理自己开的餐厅，从不干涉他的人际关系，小到厨房一个杯子碟子小物件，都是逛超市他瞧着plan的眼色买，到底还有什么不满意？

mean见他抵触亲密接触，冷哼一声，顺手抽出掖在裤子里的衬衫，手掌贴着腰线便往裤子里探去。

“别——”plan猛地抓住了他的手，抬起头有些惊慌的望着mean。

“愿意说话了？”

plan钳住那只手，只能点头。

“我们谈谈。”

依旧没有收回手的意思，plan只能警惕地抓着他的手，点头。又马上反应过来，说道，“好。”

“我对你不好？”

plan摇头，平心而论，结婚以来大概是他这五年来过的最舒坦的日子。想做什么就做什么，没有人再拿他是omega的事处处挟制他，哪怕自己想要分房睡，他也表示没有异义。实在是不能昧着良心说他对自己不好。

“你怕我？”

plan见他今天气不大顺的样子，乖觉地开口道，“没有。”

“讨厌我？”

“没有。”

mean冷笑一声，说道，“那以后就有话说话，我不耐烦瞎猜。”

plan应了，却没有什么别的动作，只眼巴巴地看着mean，后又说道“能，能放开吗？”

mean听着有些底气不足的奶气声音，慢慢抽出了在他衣衫里的手，似是有些无奈，却也没再说话。

plan看着mean转去书房的背影，想了想还是去厨房煮面。

其实对于这场联姻，自己是满意的。

满意于mean的知趣。

父亲自然也是满意的。

满意于mean对家里公司的注资，满意于mean的身世背景。

可是mean满意吗？

plan想破了头也猜不到mean为什么提出和自己结婚。

人的行为总是该有目的。可和自己结婚plan看不出mean有哪怕一丁点收益。

这世上可没人是傻子，平白无故地拿自己的婚姻做慈善。

正想着，锅便开了。plan熟练地将面丢进去，又切了些时令蔬菜，想了想，又拿了蛋和火腿。

过去的一个月，自己时常觉得这事太不真实，便事事小心着，揣测着mean的心意。

可自己又何尝喜欢猜来猜去呢。

22岁才分化，意味着他要改掉已经默认自己是beta后的一切习惯。要舍掉原本极好的前程，从继承人中被除名，要接受以后来自各个方面的约束，要承认以后他会被人压在身下。

可是他不愿意。

锅里滚开的沸水变成蒸汽，氤氲在plan的身边，雾蒙蒙的。

他拿出白底的青瓷碗盛了面端到餐桌上，便去敲书房的门。

“吃饭了。”

mean闻声出来，瞧见了桌上的面，也不多话，只吃饭。

plan看着mean的背影好一会，才慢腾腾地坐在了对面。

他是不愿意。

可如今，却又好像也没那么不愿意了。

plan自诩不是个冷心冷情的人。mean的尊重，爱护他都看的见。这家里也是按照自己的喜好布置的，以后怕也是没什么过不惯的。

今天他亲了自己，怕是整个宴会八卦的人都会知道，以后倒是再不会出现他们关系不和不睦的流言了。

其实那些流言对mean本身并没有什么影响。

自己也不会拿那些流言当回事的。

可他还是选择将流言压下去，让自己以后的日子好过一点。

plan抬起眼，看着脱去正装还带着些少年气的mean，蓦然想起他还小自己一岁。

如此，那就自己先开口吧。

“mean.”

mean抬眼，有些意外他会叫自己名字。

“…天冷，能跟你一块睡么？”

plan放下筷子，眼神错开mean，落在了旁边的地毯上。

mean瞧着他，像是再想些什么。

“停用你的抑制剂。”

plan神色微微变了变，好一会，才道，“好。”

4.  
当晚plan便穿着睡衣到了mean的房间。

mean看着他身上纯色的短裤和短袖，心中只觉得这人忒实诚了些。他本以为他会抱床被子来着。

plan见着他上下打量着，犹豫道，“要不，我去换一套？”

mean转过头，只把被子铺好，说道，“不是不喜欢我碰你？”

plan站在床边，觉着这问题似乎关乎到自己以后的生活和谐，于是便想着怎么着也得把话圆过去。

既然选了好好生活，plan觉得自己总该付出些什么，一味的避讳定是不行的。

于是mean铺好床后才发现，他的omega竟然还站在床边，一幅若有所思的样子。

“睡觉吧。”

plan见mean并不追问刚刚问题，想来又是他的教养使然。

plan脱掉拖鞋，慢慢爬上了床，将将贴着床边躺下。

mean也不恼他，只拉了床头灯，再无声息，仿佛真的睡着了般。

一床被子，两个人分睡两边，中间空出来的地方，凉凉的。

plan怕冷，想了又想，便很大方地往中间挪了挪。

“呵，”

身边传来了一声嗤笑。

plan抱着被子，心道反正黑着灯，脸皮再厚点也无所谓。于是又往着中间挪了挪，直到小腿碰上了小腿。

mean很规整地穿着长衣长裤，只是隔着衣服也能感觉到温热。

plan想了想，才说道，“不是不喜欢你碰我。”

重音放在了你上。

那便是任谁都不喜欢了。

半晌，plan没等到mean的回答，便翻了个身打算休息。

“你觉得，什么时候你能喜欢呢。”

plan想了想自己被人压在身下的样子，心中又是一阵抵触。

直到22岁，他都以为自己是个beta。对此自己还颇为满意。

不受信息素的控制，永远，永远可以做出理智的判断。

“——”

plan睁大了眼。

mean就这样翻身欺了上来。

“你知道形成一个习惯要多久吗？”

plan当然知道。21天。

被子下的手精准地探入了短袖下，且毫不客气的掐住了胯骨。

plan偏过头，忍耐着顺着胯骨而上的手，只觉得胯以下被mean压了个严实，动弹不得。

身上不属于自己的温度游移着，或掐或捏，毫不手软。

mean在黑暗里看着plan隐忍的样子，眼神沉了沉，“我不耐等到你把自己开解好了。”

plan只觉得全身上下除了触觉，其他感官，都弱化了。

那只手游移到了自己胸口。从右到左，慢慢停在了心口。

mean缓缓垂下了头，胸口贴着胸口，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。

plan微微偏开了脸，只在mean的颈间嗅到淡淡的麝香。香味不浓，很好闻，只是plan碍着衣服里的那只手，也无心再顾其他。

“mean…”

声音里带了些撒娇的意味。

mean定定地看着plan，被那低低的声音硬生生叫酥了半边身体。

半晌，mean翻了个身，却又伸手把plan捞进了怀里。

衣衫里的手依旧在不轻不重的揉捏。

“睡吧。”

plan睁着眼睛想了想，他向来不喜做无用功，mean既然表示愿意摸，那就这样吧。

5.  
往后的几天，plan很守承诺的停掉了抑制剂，并且每晚被mean揉捏着入睡。

其实过了第三天时，plan便觉得，好像与人亲密接触也并没有那样令他难以忍受。

plan想了想，便随手给蛋糕裱了个花。

他依稀记得mean是不拒绝甜食的，只是喜不喜蛋糕他就不知道了。

plan把蛋糕装进盒子里，瞧了眼钟，便提前去停车场等mean。

他的餐厅每日从下午两点开始营业，直到晚上十点。作为餐厅的招牌厨师，plan的脾气很怪，周二周四会在餐厅上班，其余时间，请随缘。

偏就这样，他的餐厅依旧被评上本地十佳餐厅首位，每日的预约满到爆。

plan拿着蛋糕低着头玩手机，只听不远处嘀的一声，熟悉的黑色奔驰就停在角落里。

plan上了车，将蛋糕抱在怀里，mean瞄了一眼，没做声。

“想吃什么？”

mean轻车熟路地拐出停车场，便听plan道，“回家吧，家里吃。”

mean这才扯出了一丝笑容。

plan侧头见着mean笑眯了眼，饶有兴致地盯可好一会，才说道，“你不笑和笑起来很不一样。”

“嗯。”

plan想起前一阵子mean动不动的冷哼和冷笑，心中着实纠结了一番。

笑起来的男孩子实在可爱，只可惜，翻脸如翻书，忒快。

当晚，plan简单做了三四道家常菜色，两人吃着刚刚好。

虽然plan经营的是西餐厅，可他在家里倒是从来不做。按他的话说，那些东西在外面吃还不够，偏还要回家接着吃。

mean对此深以为然。

饭后mean起身去收拾碗筷，plan又跑回厨房切了水果拼了半盘。

mean拿着余光瞄plan，黑色的头发柔顺的贴伏在头上，垂下的头让后颈弯出了一个好看的弧度，薄薄的皮肤下是微微凸起的关节，顺着线条又隐匿在了宽松的睡衣里。

mean收回视线，觉得有些燥热。

plan端起果盘，走到mean的身边，用果叉叉起了一瓣橙子，送到了mean的嘴边，“尝尝。”

mean的目光扫过那瓣橙子，又缓缓落在了plan的脸上。

厨房的暖灯让气氛变得有些暧昧。

plan举着果叉有些头疼的想，他不爱吃橙子？不然自己吃掉算了…

正想着，mean微微低头，咬下了那瓣丰满的果肉，空气中散发着淡淡的橙香。

“甜吗？”

饱满的汁水在唇齿间散开，酸酸甜甜，刚刚好。

mean放下手中的碗筷，拿过plan手中的果盘随意的滑向一边，抬手便扣住了plan的后脑。

似是感觉到强势的侵略气息，plan潜意识地退后，大腿却直直抵在了身后储物柜上。

mean挑眉，扣住后脑的手不放，又抬手揽了plan的腰，不满意道，“你总躲什么。”

plan心中啧啧称奇，揩油揩得理直气壮，可真真是头一份。

mean见他不做声，直接把人按向自己。狠狠地吻了下去。

6.  
晚上plan抱着被子，被mean圈在怀里，衣服里的手依旧这捏捏那揉揉，似是上瘾了似的，每一寸皮肤都不放过。

mean抱着人，低头去亲plan的脖子，plan一阵轻颤。

mean轻笑一声，又去细细地摸脖子后的腺体——他也是刚刚在厨房才知道，plan的后颈比寻常人敏感得多。

plan扭扭脖子，想让他放手，却又不敢挣扎得太过惹恼了mean，到最后倒霉的还不是自己。

想起方才在厨房的吻，plan就有些面红耳赤。

mean把他抱起来放在了储物柜上，然后自己挤进了plan的两腿间，狠狠地吻。

plan坐在储物柜上，刚好与mean一般高。

plan承认，mean的吻技很好。柔软的唇瓣互相贴合，像起火了般炽热。

揽着腰的手滑进了衣服里，温柔却不色情地揉捏着小腹。后颈处的手也不轻不重地按着那处几乎让他失去所有的腺体。

酥酥麻麻。

mean中途放开他一次，带着些微的嘲笑，“不张嘴怎么叫接吻。”

plan抬起眼看他，朦胧又无措。

mean缓缓收起了笑容，手下的动作却不似方才那般温柔，变得旖旎起来。

plan抬手，环住了mean的脖子，轻轻的吻了上去。

他学着mean的动作，轻轻地吮吸啃咬，像一只磨牙的奶猫。

淡淡的麝香渐渐笼罩了两人，mean手下只轻轻一按敏感的腺体，便夺回了主动权。

他成功撬开了plan的嘴，惩罚般得去咬他的舌尖。

“唔——”plan蹙眉，再次推拒起来。

mean心中轻笑，将人按在自己身前，贴合的不留一丝缝隙。

plan的推拒弱了下来，麝香渐浓。

“下次还躲么？”

plan趴在mean的肩上，双腿就在mean的腰侧。

顶在大腿处的硬起和热度让plan不敢再轻易动作。

mean本来也没有期待plan的回复，他只想叫他明白，跟他这躲来躲去，他有得是法子叫他长记性。

麝香味道久久不散，plan大概知道那就是mean的味道了。

他，很喜欢。

mean见他不动，顺手拍拍他的屁股，又把他从储物柜上抱了下来。

“我去洗澡。”

plan看着进了屋的人悄悄松了口气。

麝香啊……

7.  
第二天一早，plan醒来的气候mean已经不在了。

昨晚身上被mean捏的狠了点，腰侧有浅浅的淤青。

plan坐在床上发呆，伸手揉了揉颈后敏感的位置，有些麻，有些涨。

自己停了抑制剂已经近一周了。好像并没有什么特殊的反应。

plan从知道自己是个omega起，就开始服用抑制剂。药片状的，持续性效用，比注射式保险得多。

他从未让自己经历过发情期，哪怕是最重要的分化后初次。

想起那三个字，plan心中就有些厌恶。

不受控制，被支配于本能，他只要想想自己有一天会打开腿求着人上，就忍不住自我厌弃。

可那又怎样呢。

结了婚，还是目的不纯的婚姻，该履行的义务总是要履行的。mean容忍他到现在，plan已经很惊讶了——这大少爷在其他事情上可没这么好的脾气。

不过…如果是mean的话，好像也不是很难接受——他的味道很好闻。

plan下了床，光着脚去厨房开冰箱，顺了一瓶冰牛奶。

冰凉的液体顺着喉咙而下，plan打了个激灵。

余光扫过，plan奇了。

那蛋糕不见了。

昨晚亲昏了头，蛋糕也忘记拿出来，mean倒是惦记上了。

plan想想那个大少爷笑眯眯地吃蛋糕的样子，突然就露出一个八颗牙的笑。

整个屋子好像都明亮了。

plan回了卧室，这才发现床柜上的手机正振动着。上边的来电显示只有两个字，父亲。

plan顿了半晌，还是拿起了电话，深吸了一口气，才道，“父亲。”

——  
mean早上吃了那蛋糕。

才没想那是给谁的——不是给自己的还能是谁？

浓重的奶油，细腻的糕底，滑顺的慕斯。

mean满意极了。

很少有人知道他有吃甜食的爱好——平常喝咖啡他都不加糖的。

mean再一次对plan的细心感到满意。

周五的诊所人不多，大清早来看诊的毕竟是少数——大多数人约心理医生总是在下午或工作之外的时间。

mean轻车熟路地上了楼，敲开了一间办公室。

里面的人见他，随即笑了笑，“好久不见，mean。”

“好久不见。”

“plan好一些了吗？”

saint起身给mean倒了热水，笑盈盈看着他。

“是好一些——”

顿了半晌，mean不是很确定道，“他最近好像能感受到我的信息素了。”

“那还不错，”

saint拿出plan的病历，确切地说，是mean口中的plan病历。

性别认同障碍，轻度抑郁，长时间服用抑制剂导致信息素紊乱。

“他有拒绝和你有亲密接触吗？”

“没有，但也看不出喜欢的样子。”

saint拿起笔，在病历上填上最新的进展，又道，“信息素紊乱…他停掉抑制剂大概有多久了？”

mean沉吟片刻，才说道，“大概半个月，他自己以为一周左右。”

saint挑眉，调侃道“真是用心良苦啊。”

mean扯了个微笑，又陷入了沉思。

早在结婚之前，他就将plan的情况查了个底朝天，刚结婚的时候他工作忙，没时间照看plan，也就由着他继续吃抑制剂，直到半个月前自己得空后，才将他那瓶抑制剂里的药片全换成了维生素。

一个星期前，他方才同plan提出停掉抑制剂的要求——这样plan的抵触大概会少一点。

果然，停掉抑制剂半个月，plan才渐渐闻的到自己的信息素，刚在一块的时候，无论他有意无意放出多少信息素，plan都似没事人一样，丝毫感觉不到。

他将情况告诉saint后，saint严肃地要他停掉plan的抑制剂，他毫不犹豫地就去做了，因为他偶然看见plan一次几乎吃掉十几粒的抑制剂药片，脸上却是连淡然都算不上的极度冷漠。

他该有多厌弃他自己。

8.  
晚上mean回到家的时候，plan正将菜端上桌，身上还系着浅蓝色的围裙。

“啊，刚刚好，先吃饭吧。”plan朝他笑笑，伸手去摘身后围裙的绳结。

mean走过去，环住他的腰，将绳结拆开，把围裙从他身上扯了下来。

plan眨眨眼，有些摸不清他的意思，却又只见mean把围裙挂回了厨房里。

“你先坐，我去换身衣服。”

plan看着mean进了卧室，拿起勺子舀了碗汤。

煲了两个小时的排骨汤，浓郁非常。

plan望着汤里零星的几片葱花，长长地叹了口气。

待mean回到餐桌时，plan已经帮他布好了菜。难得笑盈盈等着他。

mean从saint那里得知plan的病恢复的还不错，心情自然也明朗，两人晚餐吃的倒是愉快。

mean收了碗筷，提了资料去书房。

plan想了想，慢腾腾地煮了水，切了水果，给mean做了杯果茶。

plan细细地弄着，却想起很久以前，对这些东西自己是极其不耐烦的。

可从拿到分化结果的那一刻，他却又不得不一一学起。

他向来是个不甘认命的人。学了什么自然就要学出个样子。这才有了那间餐厅。

plan将果茶放到托盘上，轻手轻脚地送了，又退了出来。

办公桌前的mean望着那杯果茶，思考了良久。plan对他们的这段婚姻并不热切，对自己更谈不上多喜欢，要不是plan的父亲极赞成，怕是plan怎么都不会答应。

突如其来的热情让mean有些头疼。

mean合上电脑，喝下那杯果茶，去客房的浴室洗了澡，这才回了卧室。

plan正靠在床边打游戏。

mean走近了他，瞧着他发丝都还是湿的，便拿了条毛巾给他擦头。

植物系的清香扑面而来，淡淡的，清新至极。

mean给他擦好了头发，抬起plan的下巴和他接吻。plan向后靠了靠，给mean寻了个舒服的姿势。

两人的气息混杂在一起，激起了阵阵热流，plan极其乖顺的张开嘴，配合着mean的索取。肉体贴合的温度极速上升，麝香的味道也渐渐浓郁。

mean轻轻咬着plan的下唇，半晌，才抬起头问道，“你有事要和我说？”

plan抬起眼，被周身麝香的味道裹得严严实实。mean的神色同刚才的吻截然不同，清明又冷静。

plan闭上眼，伸手环住mean的脖子，再度想吻上去，mean却按住了他的肩膀，非要他答复。

“我爸公司资金链断掉了，想你再注资三千万。”

plan垂着眼，一口气说了完，空气中骤然安静。

plan本已回复父亲mean并不大喜欢自己，自己没那么大本事说得动他。谁道父亲却提起了姐姐。

姐姐的前途他当然不能不管。如今继承人里最出色的也便只有姐姐，自己断然不可能留个烂摊子给她。

突来的寂静让plan觉得有些难堪。

不想，mean却缓缓道，“可以。”

plan的头垂得更低了些。

听罢mean的话，plan头也未抬，伸手就去解mean的衣服，却被mean一把握住了手腕。

“你没别的想说了么？”声音里隐隐听得出失望。

好一会，plan才道“谢谢。”

手腕上的手猛地缩紧，plan却好似也不大在意了，只用小腿磨蹭了两下mean已经半//硬的部位，“你不想要？”

mean冷笑，“我要你就会给？”

plan猛地抬头，神色清冷又倔强，“给。”

“呵，”mean冷笑不止，也不知是被plan气的，还是为那句斩钉截铁的给激的。

只见mean咬着牙，一字一字地吐出了一句话，“那你听好了，”

狭长的双眼里满是不甘，“我要你爱我。”

将爱中（2）

9.  
自从那晚两人隐隐对峙后，关系一再降到冰点。

因为plan压根没回话。

一个字都没有。

mean心里凉了半截。他太了解plan这种无声拒绝的态度。

plan回答了，那便一定是真的，带着撒娇的语气说话，那代表他在讨饶，如果什么都不说的话，那说明他根本不愿意。

mean自嘲地一笑。

plan就是这样，永远只会说真话——mean讨厌欺骗，可此时却又无比地希望哪怕plan能真的骗一骗他。

mean手里的文件被捏出了指印，只觉得自己这么多年的心思在plan面前脆弱的不堪一击。他费尽力气追逐的，于他而言是从未停止的惦念，可于plan而言，只怕是走投无路时的别无选择。

说不失望，那是假的。

人总是贪心且不择手段的。

曾经的他想过，只要和plan在一起，别的他可以不在乎。只是到了如今，他方才明白，人只要尝到了一点期许中的甜头，便会产生更贪婪的执念。

mean知道这几天plan依然乖顺的上班回家两点一线是为什么。

不过自己手里这几张纸罢了。

家里备好的饭菜，睡前备好的热水，还有那些体贴至极的茶水咖啡，所有的一切不过是属于plan的alpha，而不是他mean的。

可他偏又无法责怪。

也许，这些对于plan来说，已经是他尽到的最大努力——去接受自己是个omega。

——  
plan倚靠在沙发上，瞥了眼钟。

mean该快回来了。

连续几天，mean的心情都不很好。

plan当然知道为什么。可他不后悔自己没有回应。

自那天起，plan就有些不太舒服。断断续续地发着低烧，身体也有些虚浮无力。

他本以为自己着了凉，直到连吃了几天的退烧药也不见好，这才意识到，怕是发情期到了吧。

plan思考了很久，然后放弃了在尚可控制的时间里去服用抑制剂。

总会有这么一天的，不是么？

况且他现在也没什么不甘心的。

几次mean都半硬着，却也放开他，自己总不该太不知好歹才是。

只是今天的状况格外地严重。

体温变得忽冷忽热，从四肢到心脏，那些流动在身体里的血液变得极不安分，似是要造事一般，酥酥麻麻地滚动在在心尖儿。

plan没有力气准备晚餐了。

他萎靡地闭上了眼，身体的温度又一次升高，仿佛有什么东西马上破土而出，直搅得他头昏脑胀。

plan回想起与mean相处的这一个多月，种种回忆跑马灯似的出现在脑海里。冷淡的，担忧的，嗤笑的，不甘的…mean唯有的两次不掺杂任何杂质的笑容怕是只有领证那天拍照的时候，和上一次自己同他说回家吃饭的时候。

plan把手挡在眼前，遮住了暖灯橙色的光线。

自己不是不想去爱mean。

只是怕自己应了他，到头来却什么都做不到罢了。

10.  
mean回到家的时候，比往常晚了不只一时半会。

他在办公室坐了很久，才能掩去自己心里说不清道不明的暴躁和无奈，再装作若无其事一般的回家休息。

开门的那一刻，mean皱了眉头。

屋子里是浓郁的草木味道。

mean走进门，随手开了空气净化器，见plan不在客厅，便去卧室里寻他。

卧室里的味道比客厅只强不弱，mean闻着也有些燥热。

他扯开领带和扣子，向浴室走去。隔着半透明的磨砂玻璃就看见浴缸里那个模糊人影，mean深吸了口气，一举推开了门。

整个浴室里充斥着浓郁到几乎呛人的草木味道。mean瞬时涨红了脸，信息素不受控制的溢了出来，混着浓密的草木味填满了各个角落。

浴缸里的人静静地躺着，似是闻到了熟悉的麝香味道，挣扎着缓缓张开了双眼。

“mean……”

低低的声音，细若蚊蝇。

mean却被这叫声定了心神。

深深吐出一口气，mean走向浴缸将人捞了出来，眉头却皱得紧。

plan穿着睡衣泡在冷水里，头发也湿漉漉的贴在额头上，像极了一只不小心落水的狗崽。

mean坐在浴缸边，把人放在自己大腿上，顾不上自己被蹭湿的衬衫西裤，只把怀里的人脱了个干净。

plan软软地背靠在mean的怀里，离了冷水的身体温度越来越高，鼻息间好闻的麝香忍不住让人紧紧拥抱。

mean拿着浴巾将人包起来随意擦拭着，偏偏这人还在怀里乱蹭。气的mean直狠狠拧了两下plan的腰才咬牙道，“别乱动。”

plan被拧得发出了委屈的嘤咛。

只觉得全身的血液都冲向身下，胀得人酸痛。

“…帮帮我…mean…”

mean手中擦拭的动作一顿，隔着浴巾缓缓来到plan的私处，轻轻的摩擦一下。

怀里的人瞬间瑟缩着弓起了身子，面上被湿黏的刘海遮了一半，看不清神情，却只见着满面的潮红。

胸前的身体散发着令人着迷的味道，柔韧又炽热。

mean想，去他妈操蛋的爱情。

浴巾被扔到了地上，赤裸的人微张着双腿，任由身后的人肆意玩弄着脆弱的地方。mean低下头去吻plan的后颈，带着极富侵略意味的啃咬，留下了满处痕迹。

plan从未知道原来温和的麝香味道也可以如此具有攻击性。前端被人握在手里，或轻柔或用力，就是不肯给他一个痛快。

plan喘息着，挑衅着向后伸出手去解mean的皮带，恶意的碾过已经硬起的地方，换来自己身下顶端处被mean的手指重重擦过。

射出的极度快感让plan瞬间失神，埋在颈间的气息也粗重了起来。mean舔舐着那处腺体，手中沾满了滚烫又粘腻的液体，plan射了很多，mean每每撸动一下便还有余量慢慢溢出。

mean在plan的耳边轻笑，咬着小巧耳垂轻挑地问道，“多久没弄过，这么多。”

不期而然，plan本就潮红的脸再次升温，缓过神来后手也不安分地将mean的衣扣和皮带解了个七零八落。

mean被摸的气血上涌，按住plan作乱的手，将人转了个个，跨坐在自己腿上，面对面。

“你别怪我。”

11.  
卧室里春光一片。

厚重的窗帘将屋子遮了个严实，半丝光亮也透不进来。

床头灯洒下温和的光线，铺满了纠缠着的两人身上。

mean和plan在接吻。

舒缓过一次的plan神智清明，却抵不过再次到来的发热。

plan细细地吻着mean的嘴角，带着些温柔，带着些讨巧。mean满意极了。

干燥的手掌略过渐热的皮肤，似燎起火了般，plan轻微的颤抖。特殊时期，敏感得很。

mean抬起头，居高临下的看着一丝不挂的plan，心里埋藏了许久的念头的终于得偿所愿——他想彻底征服这个冷静自持的omega。

mean还记得自己第一次见到plan的样子。

那样的腹黑挑衅，那样的少年意气。

如今，他马上便是自己的了。

胸前的肉粒被人揉捏到充血肿胀，mean不慌不忙的从下巴吻到喉结再到锁骨。像捕获了猎物的狩猎者一般，细细思考着如何将他拆穿入腹。

plan被情欲折磨的难耐。

mean每一次不怀好意的爱抚和亲吻都叫他浑身战栗——自己是不是不该招惹他？

“唔…”

plan继而咬住了唇，不想泄露一丝快意的呻吟。

mean轻轻的哼笑，不过是轻轻揉了一把大腿，敏感得跟什么似的。

双腿被轻轻分开，然后屈起。

plan抿着唇抬手用手臂遮了脸。

他不想看自己是怎么被人上的。

mean瞧见他依旧有些抵触的样子，把人向上扶了扶，给他身后垫了个软垫，让他斜斜的靠在床头。

mean也不说他，只是分开plan的腿慢慢探去他身后的位置。

入手处俱是粘腻的滑液。顺着穴口流出，氤湿了臀缝又沾染到了臀瓣和大腿根部。

mean细细的按压着穴口，果然又流出了些许。

plan只觉得穴口处被人玩弄的酸胀湿热，mean却不上不下的让人强撑着难过。

“你真的愿意。”

手臂被mean拿开，极顺手的按在了头顶。

plan垂着眼，睫毛轻轻地颤抖，不肯看他，只略僵硬道，“愿意。”

——mean插入了两根手指。

plan喘息着，感受到那手指在身体里不断地翻搅。

事到临头，plan才发现，原来惹恼这个人，是真的会受折磨。

心中固然还残存着一丝拒绝，可身体却似找到了水源了般，自发地想满足过久的饥渴。

前端因为手指的插入也流出了透明的液体，mean没有管它，自顾自地玩弄着后穴。

穴口里湿润滚烫，mean沉着脸或弯曲或按压着在里面寻找那一点。

plan未经事的身体颤巍巍的想要释放，只得自己伸手去抚慰。

mean眼疾手快的将plan已经探近的另一只手截下，同另一只手放在一块束在头顶，又道，“说你愿意。”

plan挣扎着，可虚弱的身体只是无力的扭动了两下，再无它用。

mean隐隐的感觉到手指触到了细微的凸起，猛的一按——

“啊——”

plan再忍不住般，向后退却着想要并上双腿，却被mean死死的按住。

“说你愿意。”

plan侧过头，眉头紧促着，似是服软了一般，低声道“我愿意。”

mean似是满意了，抽出了手指，卡住了分开的腿根，一股脑的插了进去。

12.  
plan混沌地想，mean到底是在做第几次，身体随着mean的摆动而摇晃，plan昏昏沉沉的。

他从不知道mean原来可以这般强势。

插入的一刻，plan只觉得自己像是被硬生生的分成了两半，而缝隙间却又被填满了不属于自己的温度。

其实自己不大感觉得到疼痛。

空虚的身体只觉得满足。

mean只往着身体里那一处顶撞，似是报复般，让人痛苦又愉悦。

做了不知道多久，plan只知道自己每次都是被mean硬生生做到释放。

“mean…不要了…”

mean低下头，看向两人结合的地方，穴口处溢出的体液沾湿了身下的床单，剧烈的摩擦甚至将体液磨成了细密的白色泡沫。

大腿处内侧的红印清晰可见，明天大概就会变成青紫。

plan做爱的时候并不喜欢出声，除非真的被做得狠了，会发出两声夹杂着痛苦哽咽。

mean爱极了他这副样子。

隐忍着，承受着，只是因为自己。

mean放下plan的双腿，缓缓抽了出来，plan只觉得下半身没了知觉般沉重。

mean扶起plan，让他跪趴在床上，plan见状，只挣扎着想逃离。

mean按住了他的胯，去揉那挺翘的臀部。

plan的屁股很翘，臀缝也很深。mean要一点点分开隆起的臀肉方才见得到那被操开的穴口。

毫不犹豫，mean重新进入了那炽热的甬道。

plan只得强撑着手臂，抓乱了一床的被褥，承受着mean的放纵。

空气中的麝香隐隐的盖过了草木味道，plan明白，mean已经准备好了。

身体里不为人知的腔口，被mean狠狠碾过，plan是真的痛了。

mean面无表情的感受着plan甬道的紧缩和他的紧张，发狠一般用力的朝腔口内顶入。

从未被人触碰过的地方被人粗暴的进入，plan痛的抽搐，却也顺从的垂下了头，将后颈完完全全，毫无防备的留给了mean。

体内已经开始成结，mean摩挲着那处微微凸起的腺体，终于放心了一般，吻了上去。

“mean…”

“我…”plan被体内的痛楚感染得倒抽了一口气。

“我会照顾你，会听你话，会对你很好…”

mean停下了亲吻的动作，仿佛知道plan要说什么，只是心中还有那么一丝丝期许。

“所以，我们就这样过吧，好不好…”

那一点点期许终是被plan亲手打了个粉碎。

mean垂下眼，用力地向腺体处狠狠的咬了下去，闷声道，“好。”

13.  
plan的发情期来势汹汹。

saint说这种症状还算正常，常年服用抑制剂并且第一次经历发情期，反弹的总会厉害些。

mean陪着plan小半个月方才见他慢慢好起来。期间正赶上新年，mean索性给plan的餐厅和自己公司都放了假，权当蜜月。

mean挂掉来自家里的电话，进了卧室，plan刚刚醒来，正揉着眼睛去拿床头的水杯。

mean顺手替他拿过水杯递到plan的嘴边，plan垂着头喝了小半杯，才哑着嗓子问道，“耽误你回家了吧。”

mean是独子，plan觉得有些抱歉。

“这就是我家。”

mean拿开水杯，皱着眉捏了plan的脸蛋一把，plan有些呆呆的，竟一时没反应过来mean做了什么。

“有什么地方想去的么，带你出去走走。短途长途都可以。”

plan呆愣着，想着原来他是想要出去旅行。

“都好，听你的。”

mean抬起眼看他，冷不丁却发现plan的下巴好似尖了。

折腾了小半个月，是不太好。

“算了，还是在家好好休息吧，旅行的机会多得是。”

果不其然，mean说完，便见plan闭上眼睛又躺了下，还向他勾了勾手。

mean走上前，坐在了床边，plan便勾着他的脖子将他圈了个严实。

突如其来的亲密让mean有些欣喜，连声音都带着愉悦。“怎么了？”

plan把头埋在mean的肩膀上，仔仔细细地嗅了一会，喃喃道，“原来你的身上也会有我的味道。”

mean瞬间就理解了plan的意思，这笨蛋以为只有他身上会存在自己的味道，没成想自己身上也有他的。

蓦地，mean的心突然便软了下来。他摸摸plan的头，轻声道“再睡一会？”

plan摇头，放开了圈住mean的手，没什么精神头地说道，“饿了。”

mean好笑地隔着被子拍了plan一把，让他去洗漱，然后便出门去准备早餐。

plan听着关门的声音，双眼有些无神地望着天花板。

这样很好，不是吗。

饭后，plan斜斜地赖在沙发上打游戏，mean收拾好碗筷走了过来。手臂绕过plan的后脑将人托了起来，mean一屁股坐下，又让人躺在了自己的大腿上。

整个过程plan聚精会神，丝毫不受干扰。

mean也不去闹他，只顺着敞开的领口去观察那些欢爱过后的痕迹。

手指触碰着那些紫红色的印子，看起来有些狰狞。

“疼么？”

“不疼。”plan换了个舒服的姿势任他摸，手中游戏的动作却不停。

说起来，mean记得plan过去也是很喜欢打游戏的，还拿过高校联赛的奖。

其实plan的身上还是存有过去的痕迹，远不像他的长相那样乖巧。

mean见他赢了游戏，便把手机从他的手上拿走，换来plan一个疑惑的眼神。

“我有别的东西给你。”

plan翻了个身，从mean的大腿上爬了起来，奇怪道“什么东西？”

mean递过来一个牛皮纸袋，示意他自己拆。

plan莫名地接过，一圈一圈地绕开纽扣上的绳线，里面只有几页薄纸。

plan拿出来快速的扫了一眼，却怔愣了。

“这…你做的？”

mean把纸从plan手里缓缓的抽了出来又装回了牛皮纸袋。

“不喜欢？”

“…”

plan见着眼前的人，想同他说些什么，却又发现不知从何处开口。

那几页薄纸已然是父亲公司百分之十五的股权。

被转让处的署名赫然是自己。

“…你怎么和我爸说的？”

“三千万换个署名都不行？我又不是做慈善的。”

三千万换百分之十五的股权，其实还是mean亏了的，那公司估值也并没有很高。

plan望着mean的脸，跑了神。

他这是又在为自己打算吗。

百分之十五，也够话语权了呢。

plan看着那个靠在沙发上拄着下巴的人，突然觉得声音涩住了，心中也慌乱的不知该如何面对。

他不该对自己这样，这样好的。

自己又能回报给他什么呢。

“你那是什么表情？”

mean伸出手指，弹了一下饱满的额头。

不轻，不重，却刚好撞进了plan的心里。

plan迷茫地揉着自己额头，却只见那人眉眼含笑，唇边也带着好些和煦。

“倘若你一定要分的那么清楚，那么，可不可以试着去了解我一下。”

14.  
了解什么呢。

plan趴在床边出神。

这个问题已经困扰了他整整三天。

但其实他知道mean是什么意思。

大抵是觉得自己不够真心吧。

plan把头埋在被子里，浓密的头发被揉得蓬松，他只觉得mean浑似变了个人一般。

过去mean板着张脸，时不时地冷笑，自己倒还能装装傻，偏偏现在这人改走了温情体贴路线，处处无微不至，自己却是不能再自欺欺人了。

好就是好。

plan提着心尖细细的数着，mean为他做过的一件件事，大的，小的，用心的，和不经意的。plan认真地想，最后只得叹了口气，认栽。

于是顶着一头蓬乱的头发，趿拉着拖鞋，plan轻轻推开了书房的门。

mean正在看股票。

plan踌躇着，怕打扰了他。

“过来。”

plan瞥了他一眼，慢慢地走了过去。

书房没有多余的椅子，mean便捞过plan放到了自己怀里。

plan感受着臀部以下垫着的结实大腿，蓦地便红了耳尖。

真是不害臊。

plan见mean正处理着一些收盘的信息，便自觉的窝在他怀里。plan见桌上散散的放着些文件，mean却也不避讳着他。

“喏，帮我看看。”mean拿手指点点桌上的文件。

plan一愣，“从这里吗？”

“嗯。”

plan拿起文件，里面是一页页的公司资料，包括连年的发展趋势，资本结构，还有好些财务报表。

plan慢慢地看过每一行，每一页，只觉得恍若隔世。

曾经的他也拿着好些这样的资料，自信果断地挑出过潜力股，可以对着还没有到来的未知侃侃其谈。

不可一世。

如今却早已没了当年的锋芒。

plan缓缓地合上文件，低声道，“我不会。”

好一会，plan才感觉到mean伸出手摸了摸自己的头，似是无奈地叹了口气。

“plan，你就对我一点都不好奇吗？”

好奇并不能成为窥探别人的借口。

尤其是当自己成为被好奇的人。

plan怀着不愿被人窥探的心思，同样也恪守着不去窥探别人的底线——你不说，我也不去问，但若你想说，我也乐得听。

画地为牢。

mean仿佛也没期待plan能说出什么令他欣慰的话，只是打开了底层的抽屉，拿出了一本相册。

他环抱着plan，一页一页的翻开，里面是他从小到大的照片。

mean在plan的耳边低语，这是他刚出生的时候，这是百日的时候，这是周岁的时候……

plan惊奇地看着照片一页页翻过，仿佛见证了mean的整个成长史。

从蹒跚学步的婴儿，到牙牙学语的孩童，从青涩稚嫩的少年，到成熟稳重的青年。plan轻轻地，轻轻地翻过照片，只觉得身边这个人似是更鲜活了一般，以爱人的角色霸道地占据着自己生活的每个角落。

“…这是和隔壁学校联合办的活动，我被选去扛旗…”

plan怔怔地看着那张照片，有些出神。

黑西裤白衬衫，面无表情的mean扛着旗却好似扛起了整个世界一般。

帅的惊天动地。

plan呆愣地侧头看了一眼mean，只觉着现在的他比照片里柔和了许多。mean见他如此，只笑着吻了吻他的额头，“傻了？”

plan装作若无其事地转了去，不经意道，“你们这校服和我原来大学的校服好像。”

“不是像。”我们原本就是念的同一所大学。

mean将相册掉了个个，从最后翻起。

只不过这一次，所有的照片，都是plan。

mean不待plan惊讶，便指着一张plan穿着运动服在足球场上肆无忌惮的照片说道，“我第一次见你的时候，你就是这个样子。”

张扬又嚣张，像光芒四溢的太阳。

plan已经不知该如何回答，他真真切切地被这一张张照片震惊触动了。

运动服，校服，常服，奔跑着的，偷着懒的，嘻笑打闹的……

“…这是你拿到专业第一后开学代表学生讲话的时候…这是你参加高校联赛打游戏的时候…”

mean的声音平平淡淡，却又像投石般，在plan心里激起了阵阵水花。

“那时候我就在想，一个beta，能把好些alpha甩在身后，该有多傲气。”

“可我…我从来不知道…”自己身边竟然有这样一个人。

plan细细地想了很久，也并不觉得mean存在自己的记忆里。

“你当然不知道。”那时候的你有多耀眼。

就连头发丝都带着不羁和叛逆。

那恰恰是从小安安分分长大的mean从来没有的特质。

他无可自拔地爱上了plan的随性洒脱和桀骜不驯。

像爱上了一匹永远不可能被驯服的野马。

只是世事无常。

mean合上了那相册，小心翼翼地，又将它放回了原处。

plan坐在mean的怀里，像是被勾起了过往的回忆，神色复杂，却又带着些犹疑。

mean缓缓地将人抱了个满怀，闭着眼却也闻得到麝香同草木混在一起的味道。

“我爱你。”

15.  
那日plan和mean在书房里做爱。

弄脏了那块价格不菲的羊绒地毯。

plan跪在地毯上，脑子里一片昏沉。

身后的mean沉默地动作着，却抓住他的脖子迫他回过头接吻。

plan闭着眼，只觉得好些过去的记忆零零散散地闪过。那些他不愿记得却又无比珍惜的，在他向生活妥协之后，再一次被人活生生地摆在眼前。

证明他也曾被人爱过。

模糊间，plan被顶的吃痛，mean把他死死地抱在怀里。像挣扎着追逐氧气的鱼，plan险些溺死在身后这人的深沉里。

事后，mean帮着plan清洗，却也再没有提起别的。

plan一边庆幸着mean没有追究到底，一边又有些…隐隐的异样。

七八年的时间，没有回应的感情，竟也能让他这样执着。

plan闭上眼，任由花洒冲了个淋漓。

mean拿给他浴衣，plan随便套上，mean便拿着带子在他腰间打了结。

plan垂下视线，隔着雾气恰好瞧得见mean挺直的鼻子。

其实plan从来没有细致地打量过mean。偶尔一瞥也只不过觉着，是好看的。

可好看在哪里，plan却又不大说得出来。

plan的视线缓缓向下，又瞧见了两根锁骨，笔直地撑住了肩膀。

平肩啊。

是最好看的肩膀了。

plan悄悄的，在心里嘀咕着，却也承认mean的硬件配置是极高的。各种意义上的。

“想什么呢，还不出去，脸都蒸红了。”

头上被人扔了一块毛巾胡乱揉了两下，又被人握着手臂带出了浴室。

“你休息吧，我还有事。”

plan扯下头上的毛巾，见着mean随便套了t恤和长裤，同他摆摆手便走了出去。

肤白貌美身高长腿。

plan拿着毛巾，又狠狠地撸了两下自己的头毛，自暴自弃般趴上了床。

他好像，开始对mean有一点在意了。

16.  
mean的有事，是指saint。

perth出差工作，却又赶巧在这时候搬家。

其实大部分的东西已经安置好了，只不过还有些零零碎碎的物件，放进箱子里后不太方便运送。

mean接到saint的电话，很义气的揽下了司机的活计。朋友同窗多年，实属不易。

“那就先谢谢了，等perth回来再一块吃饭。”

saint坐上副驾，满心欢喜地玩手机。

大抵是做心理医生的缘故，saint身上总是带着平易近人的气质，说话举止极其妥帖，绝不会让人觉得半点不适。

“你确定perth回来后还能一块吃饭？”

mean笑着调侃，开车驱往新房。saint抿嘴一乐，也不接话头，只问道，“你和plan有进展吗？”

mean耸耸肩，表示不清楚。

saint见状却只道，“你同他告白过吗？”

“嗯。”

saint忍不住笑，觉着自己实在想象无能。“那他有什么变化吗？”想了想，又道“各个方面。”

听saint一提，mean握在方向盘上的手，不住地点了点，似在思考。

其实他不大清楚plan的心思，但他总是知道plan对他并没有特别的感情，不过是义务上的爱人罢了。

连plan自己也亲口同他说过，只想就这样过下去。

他是真的，真的感觉不到plan的异样。

saint见他这副表情，心有不忍。自从mean喜欢上plan，好似从来就没快乐过。

plan在学校的时候，mean没有同他讲过话，只是随时关注着，记录下对他来说，异常珍惜的照片。

plan退学后，mean沉默了许多。

saint见证了一切mean曾经做过的努力，才总算没有失去plan的消息。

他是想帮mean的。

虽说感情不能勉强，但他总是希望mean能得到他追逐许久的惦念。

“他，好像没什么变化。”

意料之中。

saint放下手机，认真道，“就算他不爱你，你也打算和他走下去？”

saint大概知道自己问了也是白问，明摆着的。

“或许你该试试换种方式……”

mean颔首，心道他已经在改变了。

伸手不打笑脸人，自己不再像以前那样冷着脸，plan也总该不会像过去那样防备。事实也证明他改变一些后，plan好似也更随性了些。

saint听他这样说，只笑着说，“这样不够。”

mean将车拐了弯，开进了小区里，saint这才掏出了一个小瓶子，透明的，粉嫩嫩的。

他开了那瓶子的盖，摇了摇，向车里极快速地按了几下，一股草莓牛奶的味道顷刻便填满了整个空间。

“这什么？”

mean皱眉，只觉得甜腻腻的。

“一位客户送的。”saint笑了笑，扯开了安全带下车去拿自己的箱子。

“有时候你停下来，也未必是坏事。”

17.  
mean意会了saint的意思，带着一身的草莓味道回了家。

但其实他不大愿意这样去试探plan的。

每个人吃醋大都只是为了自己在乎的人——他不愿意见到自己被审判为plan不在乎的人。

mean站在楼下抽烟，烟草遮了大半的甜腻味道。直到周身的烟草味浓烈到自己都嫌弃，mean才将兜里剩下新买的烟扔进了垃圾桶。

七点整，mean准时进了家门。

客厅灯没有开，餐厅的小灯倒是亮着，餐桌上还摆着几个冷盘。

mean推开卧室的门，就见plan正靠在榻榻米上看电影。

plan身上还穿着mean临走时给他套上的浴衣，头发也因为乱躺乱靠蹭得乱蓬蓬的。

“回来了？”

plan拿下耳机起身去帮mean拿他脱下的外套，走近了才发现，mean身上一股子烟味。

plan侧头，避开了直冲面门而来的刺鼻味道，不经意地皱了眉。“送去干洗吧，我去热饭。”

“……？”

mean将人扣住，圈在了自己和墙壁之间。

“怎么不穿衣服。”

plan顺着mean的目光低下头，浴衣就那样随意地挂在身上，领口大开，还露了半条大腿。身体上新的旧的痕迹叠在一起，看起来色情又淫靡。

被那目光盯着，plan有些臊得慌。

mean见着plan红着耳根伸手去整理衣服，轻轻笑了一声，勾了他的下巴迫他抬起头，“跟我可以，跟别人不行。”

plan听着他开玩笑，垂着眼故作淡定地别开头，却被mean扣死了下巴。

接至而来便是深吻。

极冲的烟草味道充满了口腔，plan皱眉，却躲不掉那人不住的翻搅。

烟味化在嘴里，舌尖都充斥着满满的苦涩。

mean见着plan从一开始的些微拒绝到渐渐软了身体，也放缓了动作，只轻轻地啄着plan的唇瓣和舌头，纠缠着吮吸。

贴合的身体热了起来，mean顺着领口去摸plan的胸膛，指腹擦过红豆的时候，怀里的人明显一颤。

mean似是起了兴致，不住的揉捏着，只几下，那红豆便充血挺立了起来。

plan闭着眼，唇齿间的纠缠已然堵不住变重的喘息，mean的手顺着小腹向下，去摸身后的穴口。手下的身体柔韧紧致，随着plan的每一次喘息起伏着，摩挲在手掌里有种规律的律动。

“别…”

plan小声地哀求，声音带着淡淡的沙哑。

mean摸在穴口的手一顿，转而去揉捏两片紧实的臀瓣。

“怎么了。”

“…”plan很想说他挨不住mean的欲望了，身体被过度的索求，酸痛得很。

“被操怕了。”

mean转而去吻plan的脖子，漫不经心地开始说下流话。

plan听到被操两个字，身体一僵，却又慢慢软了下来，认命般放松了身体由着mean玩弄。

“听不得下流话？”mean把plan转了个身，去吻他发热的腺体。

草木里透着麝香的味道，让mean很是满意。

plan贴着墙壁，只觉着身后的炽热和身前的冰冷交替，身体麻得很。

mean知道，大抵是挨操两个字触及了plan的自尊心，但他并不打算去理会。

这么多年，自尊心让plan始终不肯妥协，吃尽了苦头，到最后迫于压力终于肯低头，却依然过不去心里的那道坎。别扭着。

但他偏偏要plan认清现实。

mean觉着自己有些坏，硬是逼迫着plan在自己面前彻底卸掉所有的自尊和防线，坦诚相对。

“才没有。”plan硬着语气说道。带着些不服气。

mean笑着舔舐着腺体，没打一声招呼便咬了下去，plan痛呼挣扎着，却被爆发出来的浓密麝香弄得失了魂。

两种信息素交合着，plan只觉得那麝香味道极其安心，甚至隐隐生出了一种依赖。

mean抱紧了缩成一团的人，将红肿的腺体舔了个遍。

“…mean？”

plan好似有些虚弱，叫声也有些奶气。mean直接被这一嗓子叫了个半硬。

“怎么了？”

“你身上…”有别的味道。

mean会意，将人抱了起来放到榻榻米上。“今天去见了个朋友。”

“哦…”plan闭着眼，努力的嗅了嗅，分辨着藏在麝香里那一丝淡淡的味道。

同自己完全不一样。

是甜的。

他不喜欢。

等待信息素交合结束，plan从mean的怀里爬了起来，又推了mean一把，“去洗澡。”

mean看着plan有些冷淡的神色，却油然升起一丝笑意。

怎么能让你一个人全身而退。

18.  
年假后mean准时去公司上班，plan也重新将餐厅打理好，开始新一年的营业。

只是，两个人之间的关系却好似进入了不尴不尬却又略带粉红气息的时期。

plan只有周二周四会过去餐厅，但每天早上也硬着头皮从床上爬起来为mean准备早餐。送走mean后，plan又会去睡个回笼觉，近十点才会彻底收拾好自己。

mean总是说plan的作息不规律，却也没迫着他改，只是在他晚上不睡觉的时候吻他。吻到他大脑缺氧。

plan叼着牙刷，神情呆滞地望着镜子，只觉得困顿。

镜子里的人穿着宽松t恤，乌黑的刘海遮了眉，显得圆润了许多。

plan摸了摸自己的小腹和手臂，无声地吐掉了口中的泡沫，又含了漱口水。

薄荷味道刺激着味蕾，直冲脑门。

plan捏着自己腹部的手紧了紧，后又摸了摸手臂，然后脱掉了睡衣，光裸着站在了镜子前。

好像线条是柔和了不少。

大概是受omega信息素的影响吧。

plan吐掉漱口水，快速地收拾好自己，套上牛仔裤和外套便出了门。

今天是收财务报告的日子。

plan想了想，过去的一年除了最后两个月自己时常翘班外还算得上敬业，只是自从和mean发生关系后自己就变得有些懒散。从生理上到心理上都是。

反省了一下，plan突然心生警醒，温水煮青蛙便是如此，他也突然明白为什么omega很难在事业上有顶尖的成就——来自omega对A信息素的依赖和臣服。

虽然目前mean没有别的意思，但难保以后…

plan揉了揉眼，却发现自己不大愿意去想后面的事情。倒不是怕自己被mean约束，而是不愿将mean想成那种拿自己当附属品的A。

plan嗤笑，只觉得自己现在的心眼偏得很。

明明当初只是打算让自己过的好一点，却偏偏又对mean有了那么一点在意。现在两人的关系还不知道该怎么处理，自己倒是已经乐得替mean说好话了。

plan隐隐得觉着这次可能真的栽了。

想起那一张张照片和mean做得事，plan就忍不住心颤。

总觉着自己欠了他许多。

plan叹气，推开餐厅的门，直奔财务办公室。

早上十点多，餐厅还没开始营业，大堂里只有吧台里擦着杯子的服务生。

plan打眼瞧了一圈，木质格调的装修低调优雅，森林主题带着些绿色又不显单调，同大多数西餐厅不大一样，plan的餐厅没有走前沿的高级风，然而这种舒适放松的环境反倒成了餐厅的卖点。

尚且满意。

plan拿了报告，回头又同经理交代了些事情便准备离开，最近他总是乏得很。

脖子后面的腺体酸酸胀胀，plan揉了揉。

推开门的那一刻，灼热的日光刺目，plan半眯了眼，好一会才缓了过来却眼前一亮，“gun？”

19.  
mean晚上加班，给plan去了电话不用等他吃饭。

所以到家之后mean见着桌上还放着夜宵时，心头一动——不是惊喜也不是高兴，只是有种淡淡的满足。

mean没去碰那夜宵，只脱掉外套去寻plan。

难得的能在书房看见他的身影。

mean轻推开门，就见plan懒懒地坐在转椅上，鼻梁上架着副金边圆片眼睛，刘海被拨到一边，浅浅地露着眉，整个人斯文邪气得很。

mean不可控制地将视线黏在plan身上，一如多年之前那般沉溺。

这就是他的plan。

“在看什么。”

plan细细地瞧着报告上的每一进项，丝毫没有发现身边人的声音低哑得不像话。

两根修长的手指将钢笔一转，盖回了笔帽，plan放下手中的几页纸，慵懒道，“去年的财务报告。”

领子歪歪地敞开着，松垮的睡裤也将大腿拢出了一个好看的线条。

mean绕过plan的身后，顺着他敞开的领子将手探了进去。

plan被微凉的手掌激得瑟缩，却又被腺体上的手指揉弄得舒服。

酸胀也缓解了好些。

“营收不错。”

mean抽空瞄了一眼，手上的动作却不停，揉掐着已经挺立的红豆，直将人惹得红了耳廓。

plan眯眼，抬手阻了mean向下的手，声音也有些飘忽，“哪里是不错，业绩简直堪称超一流了。”

mean揉弄着腺体的手一顿，而后又似没听出plan话中的嘲讽，低下头去咬圆润的耳垂，含糊不清道，“你不满意？”

“嘶…我哪敢不满意。”

mean轻轻用着牙尖咬了plan一口，然后将转椅转了个一百八十度，让plan同自己面对面。

“你在气什么。”

plan抿着唇，心中恼火，却见着mean有些疲乏的脸色，那些话怎么也说不出口了。

gun说，mean有找他们媒体合作，在推他的餐厅。

gun还说，真心希望他的餐厅可以越做越好。

mean是谁？往小了说，只是个新秀投资人，往大了说，也是个有背景的富n代官n代。混这个圈子的，处处看地位和人脉，盘根错节。mean想要推个餐厅，易如反掌。

何况是他omega的餐厅。

餐厅开业三年，第一年起步的时候极其顺畅，几乎没有什么波折和低谷，就这么占了本市的十佳餐厅。

plan本还以为是自己运气好，原来那时候mean就已经在暗中替他打点好了不少的事。

免费的营销和mean的推波助澜，营收怎么可能不高。

可这些事，其他人都知道得一清二楚，只有自己，被蒙了个严实。

自以为的成功和独立，最终还是倚靠着alpha才得来的。

也不过如此而已。

“…今天也晚了，明天再说吧。”

plan摘了眼镜，起身要走，却被mean死死地按在了椅子上。

“我不想等到明天，你有什么话现在说。”

“…”plan被按回椅子上，只觉得眩晕，强压着恼怒别过头，不愿去争吵。

“我做了什么你要和我这样，”mean撤回按着plan的手，缓缓靠在了墙边，神色也冷了下来，“你不喜欢，那我就不做，你看看你现在的样子，至于么？”

“我什么样子？我应该什么样子？”

原本只是想要靠着自己，证明给父亲看，也给自己看，其实omega也是可以独立生活的不是么？那间餐厅承载了太多自己对生活的期望和挣扎，眼见着那期望越来越大，足以让任何人相信他是成功的，他的人生也可以是被他自己主宰的，然后现实便狠狠地给了他一巴掌。

将他的骄傲碾了个粉碎。

plan垂下头，用手遮了双眼，仿佛这样便可以遮掩了无奈。

“…我道歉，是我做的欠妥，没考虑你的感受…”

mean深吸了口气，“我只是…”想让你过的轻松些。“…爱你。”

良久，就在mean以为plan不会再说话的时候，耳边却轻飘飘地响起了plan的声音。

足以将他炸的头破血流。

plan打开抽屉，拿出了那本相册，指着那些他异常珍惜的鲜活照片道，“你爱的是他，不是我。”

20.  
话说出口，plan就知道，太诛心了。

他后悔了。

可也没办法收回了。

plan见着mean当时不可置信的神情，却也逃了。

plan唾弃这样的自己。

颈后的腺体热的发烫，情绪时而暴躁时而低落，plan强忍着失控在后厨裱花。

——自己又在做甜点了。

mean一夜之间默默撤掉了自媒体间的营销和软广，连gun都来问是不是他们之间有了矛盾。

plan不知如何开口。

连着几天他窝在餐厅的后厨，美曰其名开发新菜，却只不过是逃避罢了。

mean也在躲着自己。

一个人回去的晚了些，第二天一早另一个便一定会走得早些。仿佛生怕谁休息不足似的。

plan心道，连冷战都如此情趣。

揉了揉酸痛的手腕，plan将甜品摆了盘，芝士糕底散发着浓郁的奶香，柠檬被做成了明黄色的慕斯细细地铺了同糕底一般高，再依次铺上糕底-酸奶-糕底，最上头是plan亲自调和的海盐奶油，泛着极淡极淡的蓝色。

plan怔怔地望着那甜点，用甜品匙挖了一勺放进了嘴里。

奶香醇厚，慕斯顺滑，奶油香而不腻。微酸清香的柠檬同淡淡地咸涩中和了芝士的甜腻，像极了传说中甜蜜又酸涩的初恋。

plan微哧，心道自己哪里来的初恋，还扯什么初恋的味道。

可这么一想，plan心里又不顺了。方才自己脑子里俱是mean的身影，微笑的，冷漠的，热情的…

plan扔下甜品匙，烦躁地同经理打了招呼便换了衣服回了。

plan走在大街上，插着口袋，漫无目的地乱逛，观察着形形色色的路人。

一对又一对。

笑得甜蜜。

plan呆呆地靠在一家网红奶茶店旁的墙壁上，旁边便是排着长队的青年男女。嘻嘻哈哈的，青春洋溢着。

立春后的天气微凉，春风刺骨，却怎么遮掩不住情侣间热切又浓烈的气息。plan站在那里任由着寒风打透了本就不甚厚实的大衣，望着那些牵着手来来往往的行人，突然心灵福至。

倘若重新选择一次，自己若是不那么倔强，安安稳稳地选择经营一段感情，是否会不一样？

plan垂下眼，望着自己球鞋的鞋尖，深觉自己那天的话语伤人。站在mean的立场想一想，他又做了什么天怒人怨的事要被自己把一颗心撕碎了践踏。只是，已经不知道mean是否还愿意接受自己的道歉。

谁还不是个有脾气的人呢。

21.  
当晚，plan回到家的时候mean还不见踪影。

plan拿着手机想了想，终是没有打出去。

面对面谈会更好吧。

plan洗漱好，便上了床。

说起来，两个人虽然都不肯先低头，但对于吵架也不分床睡这件事倒是立场出奇的一致。

mean怎么想的plan不知道，但他是觉着这床本就像一艘小船，爱人间吵架归吵架，可哪有爱人因为吵一架便离了共渡的小船，另择它路的？

plan躺在床上，被后颈的不适弄得浑浑噩噩，全然不知自己在潜意识里已经将他和mean完整地套上了爱人的名义。

朦胧间，plan只觉着身边的床铺向下陷了陷，淡淡的麝香铺满了一床。

后颈处的酸胀也得到了缓解，焦躁的情绪也慢慢平复。plan舒畅了，迷糊间嘤咛着往那人身边凑，嘴里不轻不重地喊着那人的名字。

原本mean还不大想理他，只是听了saint的建议，为了稳定plan紊乱的信息素才放出些自己的信息素绕着他，让他能舒服些。

可是睡梦间的人一个劲儿的往自己身边凑，胳膊和腿齐齐地搭在自己身上，生怕自己跑了似的，嘴里还念念有词，不知道在哼唧什么。

mean心里是有气的。

可mean也承认自己对plan总是心软的。

mean叹气，侧了身将人往自己怀里揽了揽。原本闭着眼的人像是得了默许似的，将头埋在了mean的怀里，还用力的嗅了嗅，直到鼻息间充满了让人安心的味道，才安稳。

mean感受着plan的动作，只觉得心头间似是被什么东西一点一点地填满了。

天知道当年他听说plan在球场晕倒，爆发出分化时才有的浓烈信息素时，他有多恐慌。

那是他一直一直放在心尖尖上的人。他甚至不敢迈先出一步去试探plan的骄傲。

他弃掉教授最看重的课程，疯了般奔向操场，又奔向校医院，结果却被告知plan已经被家人接走了。

同学间窃窃私语着，说有人分化成了omega，还有alpha被信息素刺激的面红耳赤，当场便红了眼想要标记那个omega。

mean只觉得浑身汗涔涔的，冷汗止不住地流。

他不敢想plan醒来后发现自己是个omega该有多绝望，更不敢想方才若是有个万一plan被人标记了又该怎么办。恐慌过后，mean心里又陡然升起了一股希望。

如果plan是个omega，他就一定会有一个alpha。

自己，绝不会将他拱手让人。

怀里人似是觉得麝香味的信息素里有些他不大懂得情绪，不安地张开了眼。

“mean？”

眼睛泛着水光，湿漉漉的，有些下垂的眼角显得无辜又可怜。

mean无比庆幸此时此刻这个人还能躺在自己的怀抱里。他不后悔，自己做过的一切。哪怕plan怨他践踏了他的尊严，自己也问心无愧。

“…对不起…”

plan似是困得狠，眼睛张开了又闭上，口中却闷闷地念叨着。

“我不该那样的…是我不对…”

困顿的声音一点一点弱了下去，mean低下头瞧着被plan抓在手里的衣角，在他的额角轻轻吻了吻。

他的plan在向自己道歉。

mean想了好半晌，才闭上了眼。

从始至终，自己都没办法对他狠下心。

22.  
第二天一早，mean把还在熟睡的人翻了个身，摸着他红肿的腺体，轻轻咬了一口。

躁动的草木味道被麝香安抚着，渐渐平静。

mean也是通过餐厅经理才知道plan身体不适。联想到saint的话，mean也知道大概该怎么做。

plan被颈后的刺痛惹得挣扎了几下，随即发现了那信息素温柔又和顺，便也不再闹，只安安稳稳地又睡了去。接连几天的不适终于得到了缓解。

mean给plan掖好了被子，又给他订了早茶，这才出了门。

除了公司，他也还有别的事要处理。

譬如，听闻他婚姻破裂又开始蠢蠢欲动的势力。

plan家的家业不小，却也不大，同mean的家世比起来，倒也不甚般配。

金融圈里一夜骤起的新贵不断冒头，一夜散尽家财的也不少，利益当前，仿佛只有盘根错节的联姻关系才让人放得心去运作。

mean冷笑，真是拿自己当软柿子，任人捏了。

mean到了公司，签了几份文件，又挑出了些标书细细地看着，心中也有了计较。

想合作，可以。动歪心思，门都没有。

mean通知秘书去筹办个小型晚宴，既不张扬也不高调，请了好些个名利场上的人物，只等着回复。

mean想了想，又叫司机晚上去接plan。直等到把所有事情吩咐下去，才安了心。

——  
晚上八点。

mean在一众宾客中长袖善舞言笑晏晏，却也没有明确办晚宴的名头——只说是小聚。

所以当plan走进来的时候，众人明了，这大概是给自己家的omega正名了。

mean推的餐厅在上位圈里确实小有名气，一来东西做的确实不错，二来够低调小众。价格虽然不甚亲民，但对于能去那消费的人来说，也不是什么大问题。众人对那餐厅也欣然看好。

只是前几日先是传出mean撤了给餐厅的宣传线，又传出两人之间问题不断，婚姻并不牢固，这才有了好些人去试探着动作。

见plan进了厅，mean亲自迎了上去，先是打量了一番，发现plan的精神状态好了许多，这才揽了人同客人打招呼。

plan莫名地被从司机从家里带了出来，只道是mean出席晚会需要男伴，原来这宴会就是mean办的。

plan向来是不怯这种场合的，带着得体的微笑同众人聊过一轮，宾主尽欢。他笑得灿烂，mean放在他腰上手也紧了紧。

plan被勒得痛了，只得伸出手暗暗地掐mean的大腿，却见那人无事般自顾自地搂着自己不放，好似生怕别人不知他们感情好得很。

想到此，plan心中一动，这…该不会是为了自己吧。

其实细细地说来，plan同mean的思考方式很是相近，做事情的风格也大同小异，只不过由于长相的限制，mean经常被定义为胸有城府，而plan却总是被说扮猪吃老虎。

plan看了一圈mean请的客人，心中也明白了大概。这些人里，一波是有些地位话语权的人，一波却又是显而易见寻求合作的人。

plan心中了然，便垂下头，暗道mean这个人果然有些恶劣。有人信了传言在背后搞小动作，他便带着自己当面打人家的脸。想了想，plan也不掐mean的大腿了。

后颈还红肿着，只是这次是被咬的。

手中的香槟折射着头顶吊灯的光线，亮莹莹的，plan突然觉着这样的mean很是有些浪漫。

那些他不曾说出口的，却叫人没法视而不见。

关于那些过去，他突然有些想听了。

想听他说，纵使自己变化这么大，他为什么始终没有放弃。

23.  
“为什么呢？”

mean挖着plan亲手做的甜品，带着些漫不经心。

奶香海盐和柠檬混合在一起的味道，像极了自己多年对plan的痴念。

这甜点mean认识。

前几天plan餐厅新推出的产品，虽然自己撤了餐厅的宣传，但这款甜品却是出乎意料的爆火。

经理给它取名叫做“对不起”。

也不知是对错过的初恋抱憾还是对爱人的低语，总之，这个名字便吸引了一大票人来喝下午茶，再配上极好的口感，瞬间火爆了本市的餐饮业，还带起了海盐柠檬的风潮。

mean对于plan亲手送了自己这甜点的事，态度很是模糊。

其实他也听过了plan亲口道歉，只是不如这甜点送得让他心痒痒。

好似青春时期暗戳戳的别扭，喜欢和道歉都不肯说出口，必须借个什么东西，才能表达自己的心意。

plan坐在mean的对面，倒是很大方地任mean打量。

plan为了能看清mean的每个表情，甚至还戴了那副金丝圆框眼镜。

mean爱死了他这副斯斯文文实则叛逆的样子。所以当plan挑起话头问自己，他的变化那么大，自己为什么依然没放弃时，心中着实有些奇异。

mean想了好一会，才放下勺子，对着plan道，“你现在骨子里也一样叛逆。”

“只不过比起那时候，你懂得了让步和妥协。”

“我也记不大清那时候为什么非你不可，只是…”

mean侧过头，望着窗外的月亮，好似在组织语言。

半晌，又道，“爱上了就是爱上了，哪怕只有一眼。”

“爱着爱着，就在自己都没注意到的时候，你好像就成了我生命的一部分。”

“像我的血，我的肉，成了我永远不可能剜去东西。”

月光下的mean笑得温柔，plan却只觉得心潮涌动。

原来爱一个人可以这样简单，又这样深刻。

他是在意mean的，也发觉了自己好似在这个人一次又一次编织的柔情似水里沉沦。

plan觉着过了这么多年，自己是学会了妥协，也懂得了什么时候该让自己变得柔软。

为了生活，为了尊严。

可现在，就在这一刻，听了mean的话，他觉着自己仿佛又什么都不会。

不懂感情，不会爱人。

但他确定，自己现在也是极珍惜，极在乎眼前的人了。

就像…有了牵挂。

如果是他的话…

plan细细地望着mean，光线洒在他的脸上，本就白皙的皮肤更显得柔和，浅色的发丝也乖顺着。似是想到了什么，mean的嘴角轻轻地勾起，狭长的眼睛里是肆意的温柔。

plan望着mean，蓦地便转过了头。

脉搏在有力地跳动，口干舌也燥，草木和麝香各占了半间屋子，互相勾引着缱绻。

月色满地，面赤如砂。

那隐在深处的潮涌，是怦然心动。

（完）

番外 关于“对不起”

对于那款无意中做出的甜点被经理取名为“对不起”时，plan是很嫌弃的。

多么俗套又狗血的名字。

直到后来他才理解了为什么这款甜点会爆火——用来哄生气的恋人时实在是太好用了。

mean恼他不关心自己的时候，送上一份。mean恼他有话不直说的时候，送上一份。mean恼他不注意身体的时候，送上一份。

不管怎样，只要自己送上一份淡蓝色的甜点，mean总会吃光它，然后带着酸甜清香的味道同自己接吻。

然后和好如初。

可是这次，好像不大管用了。

plan望着mean离去的身影，挫败地叹了口气，这次好像真的搞大发了。

mean出了家门，驱车到了公司。公休日，除了值班的员工，整个公司空荡荡的。

阴沉着脸进了办公室，却发现早在前几日所有的工作就已经处理好了，只待着公休日能同plan有一个两个人的旅行。

所以当plan带着歉意向自己表示公休日要留守餐厅时，自己是失望的。

不过没关系，plan向来要强，他能愿意同自己安稳的生活已经是极大的妥协，总不好再去过分地涉足他的工作和计划。自己向来对plan的私人关系敏感，却也不曾干预他同别人交往，更别提好些公事。自从上次自己给餐厅做推广的事被plan挑明，自己更是不曾过问一字一句。

mean想，对于某些事，自己不过问大概便是plan想要的尊重。

但这并不包括plan长期服用避孕药这件事。

mean有些心冷。

自己无意中发现plan在服用白色的药片，便随口问了一句。他本以为是某种维生素，可plan的反应却是让他没想到的。

plan迟疑了一下，然后小心地观察着他的神色，轻声地说，是避孕药。

mean瞬时一愣。

其实大多数的A对子嗣问题向来看得很重，不然也不会费尽心思地夺取omega资源。所以A对于避孕药这一类的东西异常排斥，更别说对omega自己偷着吃药这种事会有多愤怒。

“多久了？”

“…一直都有吃，长期的比临时的副作用小一点。”

那大概有两年了。

mean自诩对于孩子的事情看得淡，有没有都无所谓，可plan就这样明晃晃地告诉自己从结婚的时候他就开始吃避孕药，却整整两年不曾和自己提过一个字，他…感情上确实有些不能接受。

哪怕plan说一句他不想，自己完全可以用安全套。可他偏偏什么都不讲。

mean只觉得一颗心往下沉，嗤笑道plan还真的是从不说假话。可就这样带着诚实的帽子却偏偏要说伤人的话，mean对于这种行为更是没有办法冷静。

plan见他不说话，便瞧着他的脸色向他靠过去，mean躲了，只自顾自地进房休息。

接连几天如此，plan也有些急躁了。

他从没见过mean这个样子。当自己全然不存在一般，连个眼神也不愿意给。他宁愿mean和自己吵一架也好过一声不吭。

plan给gun打过电话，后知后觉地发现原来这件事的后果这般得大。大得他有些难过，大得他…有些不能承受。

plan想同mean和好，想同他谈谈，可mean一幅油盐不进的样子，见到他便躲，错开了所有两个人相处的时间。

连甜品也不能让他多看一眼。

原来被喜欢的人拒绝是这样的。

plan蔫蔫地缩在沙发上，再想不出还有什么办法能补救。

电话响了，plan有气无力地瞄了一眼，是saint。

mean的那位好朋友。

虽然人家有了alpha，但自己总是觉得有些吃味——他参与了mean那一段自己不曾知道的人生。

把手机掉了个个，plan恹恹接了起来。

“喂。”

——  
mean回家的时候，身上带着些酒气。

客厅开着小灯，显然是特意给自己留的。

餐桌上依旧放着那块淡蓝色的甜点，同自己离开的时候一样。mean走过去瞧了瞧，没有冷藏的甜品，慕斯已经化掉，奶油也塌陷，在碟中分离出一滩水渍。

mean拿起碟子，面无表情地将甜品倒进了垃圾桶。

瞧瞧，多像自己那外表华丽却腐烂钝痛的爱情。

mean知道plan就在卧室里休息。

可他头一次升起了分居念头。

他需要冷静。需要思考自己把plan困在身边究竟值不值得。

曾经以为，把plan留在身边，哪怕他不爱自己，可只要每天见得到他睡在自己身边，见到他的喜怒哀乐，便是一辈子这样过也值得。

自己何曾不贪心，有了一点便想要一寸，有了一寸便想要一尺，可终究在陪伴和爱情里，自己放弃了plan的爱情。自己本也要不来他的爱情。

他肯把陪伴留给自己也是好的。要知足的。

可是现在，他觉着自己错了。

陪伴和爱情原本就该是一体的。爱而不得和相敬如冰就不要比哪个更体面了。

说多了便少不得自作多情和一厢情愿，对于mean来说，还得加上自我麻痹。扯开这层纱布说个清楚，无异于扇自己两个耳光。

mean脱掉外套，随手扔到了沙发上，酒气顺着衣裳飘散，又浓烈了几分。

客卧的浴室不比主卧的方便，热水器故障了有些日子还没来得及修，只放得出凉水。

mean脱了衣服站在花洒下，溅出的凉水在皮肤上留下了一层细细的疙瘩。水流顺着睫毛淌下，在肌肤的纹理上分叉，又在下颌处汇合，滴撒在瓷砖上，填满了细密的沟壑。

自己不愿去想了。

去想那愚蠢又未知的念头。

只要时间够久，山海可平。可那又关自己什么事呢，那时候怕是自己骨灰都发霉了。

浴室里没有备好的浴衣，只有象征性的浴巾。

mean无所谓地用着一次性牙刷和不常用的沐浴露洗去了一身酒气。

推开门的时候，不期而然，见到了坐在床上的plan。

浓密的发丝，宽大的衬衫，只到大腿根部的内裤。线条姣好的小腿交叉着，合拢的大腿上放着一个精致的瓷碟，上面赫然是淡蓝色的甜点。

mean瞧了两眼，便撤了目光。

plan穿成这样带着甜点，无非是来求和。

他见多了plan床下的样子，冷静的，不羁的，可爱的。穿西装的，穿运动服的，穿厨师服的。

可在床上，他只见过plan什么都不穿的样子。

自己不愿意在这种时候和他玩什么情趣——两厢欢喜，才叫情趣。

plan却是像来卖身还债的。

mean略过plan身边，坐在了床头，带着明显赶人的意味。

plan低着头好似在想着什么，而后仿佛下定了决心般，起身将瓷碟放在了床头柜上，转过头便跨坐在mean的大腿上。

浴巾短小，堪堪地遮在大腿根上，却挡不住胯间尚未勃起的凸起。

plan环着mean的脖颈，隔着薄薄的内裤用屁股去蹭mean的性器。衬衫的领口大开，plan轻轻摇晃着身体，将脖子送到了mean的唇边，献祭一般的虔诚。

“发热期？”mean伸手去摸plan的腺体，plan咬着牙发出了一丝呻吟。

“不是。”

腺体被抚摸激起的酥麻，顺着脊椎扩散到整个身体，跨在mean身体两侧的双腿忍不住地想合拢。plan低下头去吻mean的眼睛，然后是鼻尖，双唇。plan轻轻用虎牙啃噬着早已熟悉的柔软，双手顺着mean的脖颈滑向胸口轻轻地抚弄，然后去解他覆在腰间的浴巾。

“我今天不想做。”

mean侧过头，抽离了plan的吻。狭长的双眼里没有笑意，更没有情欲。

往日里月牙般的眼睛如今只有冷淡。

plan能感觉到，自己屁股下的性器半硬了，是有反应的。可偏偏这人的神色极漠然，像在看无关紧要的棋子。

plan垂下眼，不甘地沉默了半晌，然后捧着mean的脸颊，带着极度的掠夺，吻了上去。

“我爱你。”

plan咬着mean的嘴唇，用齿尖在mean的唇上撕破了一个口子。腥甜的血液顺着舌尖流进了两个人的口腔，mean皱着眉承受，却不发一字。

“我道歉，是我不对，我应该早一点告诉你，我早就爱上你了——”

plan望着mean嘴角还在溢出的血液，轻轻地用拇指拭去。微长的刘海半遮了眼，mean透着细密的间隙，只瞧得见被发丝割裂的黑白瞳仁。他伸出手，将发丝拨开，想去看plan面上的神色。

plan垂着头，耳尖泛着红，嘴唇一张一合，絮絮叨叨语无伦次，“我，我两年前就爱上你了，我也不知道为什么…你给我拿股权，帮我置办餐厅，替我挡了外面的流言…我都知道的…”

mean盯着plan越来越低的头，只看得见他头顶的发旋了，小小的，顺时针的方向。

plan缓缓地将头搁在mean的间上，鼻间俱是陌生沐浴露的气息。

“你做的事我很感谢，也很…”

mean感受着plan的下巴在自己肩头的颤动，甚至想象得到plan在寻找形容词皱眉的样子。

plan对自己说，我爱你。

自己想过很多种情况下的我爱你，也想过很多种自己该如何大度地表示喜悦和接受的方式。

可是当plan真的这样说出来，自己脑海里的景象，却是一个也记不得了。

没有极度的喜悦，兴奋，甚至是一丝涟漪。

或许自己那念念不忘的期待，早就在日复一日的自我麻痹中没了色彩。

降低了自己的期待，怀揣着对结果最坏的审判，当plan哪怕只有一点点靠近的意思，自己都会感到异常满足。

这样才能过下去。

“…你懂得吧？”

plan小心地询问着。像一只伸出爪子拨弄毛线球的奶猫。

可mean知道，自己怀里的，哪里是什么奶猫，那是一只收起利爪的豹子。再怎么柔顺，本性也野得很。

mean想了想，将plan从自己肩膀上捞了起来，面对面地瞧着他，“plan，你听没听过一个词，”

“叫信息素爱情。”

这个词是mean无意中看到的，就是字面上的意思。

因为信息素相合，才会有互相靠近，依赖和眷恋。

这就是ao结合的悲哀。

plan没听过，他向来对ao方面的事情不甚敏感。可这不妨碍他做阅读理解。

plan张大了眼，怔怔地望着mean，心中咯噔一声，像被人砸了个洞，透着风的那种。

mean不相信自己。

将自己的爱恋推给了信息素。

plan的唇抿成了一条僵硬的线，眼里有着mean从未见过的不知所措。

mean有些后悔，他心疼了。

mean伸手拍拍plan的背，想说没关系。可plan却挪开了他的手臂，带着倔强和决绝，“我是很喜欢你的味道，可是我爱你，和你的信息素无关。你不肯信的话，我明天去医院把标记洗掉，重新……”

mean皱着眉掐着plan的下巴，“胡说什么！”

plan恼怒，别着头道，“我也喜欢大堂经理身上的水果味，还喜欢后厨学徒身上的牛奶味，还有隔壁花店老板身上的竹子香…”

“你够了没有！”mean恨恨地瞧着这人，心里气得很，“你跟我说你喜欢他们做什么，我…”

“…可我只想跟你在一起呀。”

软糯糯的声音，同方才的凶巴巴简直判若两人。

mean觉着自己的心扑通扑通，跳的有些急了。

“你心跳好快啊。”

plan放在mean胸前的手，摸摸蹭蹭，还掐了一把颜色极淡的肉粒。

mean瞪他，plan却笑了，露着两颗虎牙。

终究还是被这个人吃得死死的。

虽然早已没有了激情澎湃，mean却觉得此时比任何时候都要来的满足。

旱苗得雨，孤舟得水。

总算他还是得到了plan的爱情。

“关于吃药的事…”plan偷偷瞥了眼mean的脸色，“我没有别的意思…就只是…有点怕…”

“其实啊，我是个胆小鬼。”

“我怕说了我爱你，就再也没有退路，也怕…小孩，我不懂这个嘛，也没上过o的生理课，更不想自己去看。”

“我总是觉着，把心放在自己这里最安全，好坏都是自己受着，也怨不到别人…可要是真的把心放在另一个人身上，他高兴我便高兴，他不开心我便不开心，他做什么都牵动着我的情绪，我要为他的难过而难过，会吃醋，会心神不宁…我就怕极了。”

“…可是我忍不住。”

忍不住去在意你，忍不住想拥抱你，忍不住地，想爱你。

mean静静地听着，只觉得心中敞亮极了。

他的plan终于愿意把自己最脆弱的地方拿给自己看，就像一只豹子愿意向你敞开毫无防备柔弱又软嫩的肚皮。

它收起了最尖锐的指甲，拿着它粉色的软垫撩拨着心弦，一下，一下，只留下了心动的颤抖。

“…这两年你都感觉不到吗。”自己越来越贪恋mean的温暖，贪恋他对自己迷恋。

只是今天自己才知道，若是不直接告诉mean自己爱他，他怕是会一直把自己甩给那什么该死的信息素爱情。

plan坐在mean的身上，故意扭动了两下，然后带着一幅天真无邪的样子去亲吻mean的脸颊，“你原谅我好不好。”

mean没有办法拒绝这样的plan。

他的小豹子正窝在自己怀里乞求原谅。

“我不是生气你吃药。”mean伸手环住了plan的腰，两个人贴合的更加紧密。

“我只是气你，什么都不肯说。”

“怕也不说，有事情也不说，”更过分的是，不肯说早就爱上了自己。一个字都不肯。

“我早就和你说过，我不耐猜来猜去，你…”

plan伸出手捂住了他的嘴唇，小声嘟囔着，“都道过歉了，就不要训话了吧。”

mean瞧着他这副精怪的样子，张嘴去咬他的手指，“道歉就完了？”

plan被啃咬得细痒，本就圆亮的眼睛眯了起来，悄悄地用另一只手去揉捏mean的腰，然后轻轻地用自己的东西去顶蹭他的腹部。

赤裸的暗示不言而喻。

“我们做吧。”

plan低下头和mean接吻，一边舔舐着不再流血的伤口，一边含糊不清地说，“不麻烦你，我来做。”

mean饶有兴致的任凭plan不甚熟练地勾引自己，一手顺着衬衫的底摆探了进去，“你会吗。”

带着笑意的声音传进plan的耳里，衣衫里抚摸着胸口的手让plan叹了口气。他握住mean的手腕，顺着胸口滑下，落在了已经撑起内裤的地方。

“我对你…。”

mean不轻不重地揉捏了一下，plan泄了一丝呻吟。

“可我没有安全套。”

plan喘息着，将mean推倒在床上，自己伏了上去，去咬他的耳垂，“还在怪我吗？”

手下有些急迫地抚弄着mean的胸口和腰肉，指尖贪婪地流连在每一寸光滑的皮肤上，画出一道道细酥的电流。

mean仰起头，plan便去吻他的下巴，蹭着他浅浅的胡茬，小声地说，“你想做什么都可以。”

鼻尖擦过鼻尖，mean伸手按住了plan的后脑，两个人默契地纠缠在一块。plan不大会舌吻，mean便勾着他的舌头吮吸他的舌尖。唇上还残留着刺痛，mean看着plan沉沦的神色，眼眸渐深。

“包括射在你脸上？”

plan张开眼，带着诧异，却没有抵触。

马上，plan移开了双眼，把头埋在mean的胸口，去舔他胸前的豆豆。

A的乳粒并不敏感，plan用力的舔弄，mean也不过觉着有些痒。mean扯出一抹笑，有一下没一下的摸着plan的头，像轻哄一个得到了新玩具的孩子。

虽然plan没有回答刚刚的问题，但mean知道，plan默许了。

plan能给出做什么都可以这样的承诺实属不易。

这说明他不再排斥性关系。起码是和自己之间的性关系。

plan一边舔着一边玩弄着mean的乳粒，只觉得mean的胸好看极了。白皙的皮肤，优美的线条，还有淡粉色的肉粒。

plan觉着自己的喜欢带着些情欲。

plan瞧瞧瞄了一眼，mean没有特别的反应。

身下的浴巾被人解开丢到了一边，mean将手臂枕在了脑后，有些期待地看着plan。谁知道他会做些什么。

plan伸出手，握住了还没有完全勃起的性器，轻轻地撸动两下。瞬间，形状姣好的东西便又胀大了一圈，暗红色的头部脱开外边的皮，缓缓地探了出来。

mean被他握着，只觉着plan的手心有些湿，有些烫。很舒服。

他挺着腰动了两下，那性器便在plan的手里摩擦了两下，不安分地跳动。

plan下了床，跪在了床边，瞧了一眼那鸡蛋大小的头部，凑过去轻轻地舔了一口。

热热的肉感，也没有什么味道。没有想象中地那样不适。

mean被他小猫似的舔了一口，倒吸了一口气，舌头的温度远比手心来得炽热，也更软。

plan没给人做过口活，只凭着印象，学着平常mean对自己做的那样，将整个头部含进了嘴里，然后用着舌头一下一下地描绘着口腔里的形状。

有些太大了。

plan含着那东西，摸索着舔弄，直到他舔到前面的小眼，mean大腿上的肌肉猛地紧绷了。

plan挑眉，带着点恶劣用舌尖去探小眼的深处，他甚至能感觉到mean的呼吸都急促了。

口中开始尝得到咸咸的味道，不知道什么时候鼻息间也闻得到麝香了。

mean撑着手臂坐了起来，见着自己胯间玩得不亦乐乎的plan，抬起腿去蹭plan的下体。

总不能让自己一个人难受。

plan的呼吸也乱了节奏，身下被mean挑逗似的玩弄，早就起了反应，身后好像也开始湿了。

mean推着plan的肩膀，将性器从plan的口中抽了出来，带着一道不曾断开的银丝。mean瞧着plan被磨蹭成艳色的嘴唇，眼睛都红了，而后拍了拍自己的大腿，“舔不出来的，坐上来。”

这是嫌弃自己技术不好咯。

plan爬了起来，利索的脱了内裤，毫不遮掩地跨坐在mean的腿上，低着头在他的身上乱嗅。

“你今天好像很激动啊。”

mean掐了一把plan的屁股，却摸到一手的湿润。他凑过去咬plan的喉结，哑着声音道，“彼此彼此。”

穴口被插进了两根手指，plan皱着眉仰起了头。空气中草木清新的香味完全遮盖不了旖旎的纠缠，同麝香慢慢地混在了一起。

“不是说了我来。”

plan没有去管mean还插在自己身体里的手指，自顾自地将自己的手指也插了进去。

浅浅地低吟响在耳畔，mean在plan的身体里勾住了他的手指，引着plan去抠弄他自己最敏感的地方。

“唔…”

这种感觉很奇妙。

plan被mean引着戳弄自己的前列腺，强烈的快感让他有一瞬间的失神。

“叫出来，我想听。”

mean像一条吐着信子的毒舌，在plan的耳边用最温柔的声音蛊惑着。

他从未真正意义上的听过plan叫床。

既然今天plan自己给了这个机会，那他便要把所有的福利统统拿回来。

“不…”

穴口出已经有透明的液体顺着抽插的手指缓缓流出，mean轻轻哼笑着突然发力，勾着plan的手指用力地碾过敏感的一点。

“啊…别啊…”

只几下，plan便射在了mean的小腹上。白色的热流顺着mean的人鱼线流过大腿，然后一点一点地的滴在了床单上，留下了一个个深色的印子。

plan趴在mean的肩上，大口地喘着气。

真是个坏心眼的男人。

plan不待mean再说些什么，便眼快手快地握了mean的东西，然后抵在自己的穴口来回蹭弄。

两个人的体液交合在一起，在股间发出了粘腻的声音。

“想进来吗。”

plan轻轻地放低了身体，让头部浅浅地顶开入口。

两个人俱是一声叹息。

mean好笑地瞧着plan用力地撩拨自己，又顶了顶，便将整个头部顶了进去。

“你是在折磨我还是折磨你自己。”

身体被滚烫的利器破开，虽然不很疼，可每一次被进入plan都有被撕裂的错觉。

plan缓了缓，然后干脆地坐了下去。

“太深了…”

跪坐的姿势本就不借力，这一坐下去，粗长的性器便埋进了最深处。plan细哼着缩了缩穴口，用身体感受着mean的形状，露出了餍足的神色。

mean也没好过。

这人收缩着穴口，像要把自己绞射了一般，却偏偏一动不动。

“你确定要这么折磨我？”

mean伸出手狠狠地掐plan浑圆的臀瓣，在上边留下了红红的指印。

“嘶…”plan吃痛，猛地想起曾经被mean做到不能下床的日子，马上换了语气，带着些讨巧，“就…我学艺不精…不是故意的…”

mean轻哼了一声，只觉得plan的身体里湿得一塌糊涂，“那你就好好学。”

说罢便将胳膊绕过了plan的膝弯，将他整个人折了起来，这下是真的只有结合处在承力了。

“别……啊……”

mean开始前后摆弄着plan的身体，plan惊得将mean的脖颈环得死死的。

身体里被mean毫无章法地搅动着，穴口里的软肉被mean撞的生疼。

plan被顶弄地湿了眼眶。他们从来没用这个姿势做过，太刺激了。

“叫。”

plan喘着气，闻着渐浓的麝香，头脑也不甚清醒了。

mean死命地干他，plan受不住了，低低地喊出支离破碎的呻吟。

声音又低又粘，带着撒娇般的鼻音，断断续续地响着。

mean终于得逞似的，吻了一下plan的锁骨。

plan被mean放在了床上，赤裸着下体任由mean操干，两人的结合处随着大力地进出，溢出了好些体液，不一会便打湿了身下的床单。

mean掰开plan的臀瓣，去瞧那被自己撑开的穴口。mean缓缓地抽了出来，那穴口便缩回平常般大小，只是不断地往外吐着淫液。

mean狠狠地插了回去，plan呻吟了一声，穴口又紧紧裹住了mean的肉棒。

“真浪。”

mean小声地在plan耳边说下流话，plan马上闭了眼，却红了整个脸。

plan身上的衬衫被蹂躏地没剩几颗扣子，mean随手一扯，便露出了整片的胸膛。

受了omega信息素的影响，plan原本小麦色的皮肤渐渐变得白皙滑腻，身上原本健美的线条也柔和了不少，只在行动间能隐约窥探到藏在皮肤下极富弹性的肌肉。

mean伸出手去掐弄早就变得深红的肉粒，plan瑟缩了一下，穴口也痉挛了。

mean俯下身重重地吸了一口，plan推拒着mean的肩膀，发出了一声粘腻的喘息。

“玩点有意思的吧。”

plan起伏着胸膛，不解地看着mean，却见他拿过一旁的甜点直接扣在了自己的胸膛上。

“啊…凉…”

mean将那瓷碟扣在plan的胸上，顺着肉粒，小腹滑到了再次挺立的下体。

慕斯和奶油的气息混杂在被情欲纠缠的草木和麝香中，显得格外清新。mean慢条斯理地将瓷碟一扔，在plan的身上轻轻舔了一口。

“真甜。”

plan瞧着这人不怀好意的样子，认命般地找了个舒服的姿势。

“要干就干。”

说完便扭过头，英勇就义般闭了眼。

整整一个晚上，mean换了不止一个两个姿势，也不止舔干净了奶油慕斯，更不止射在了plan的脸上。

mean觉着，直到这晚，他才完完整整地拥有了plan。从身体到灵魂，他统统打上了自己的痕迹。

欠债还钱，天经地义。

钱债要用钱来还，情债要用情来还，剩下这么多年自己为他伤过的心，冷过的情…就要他肉偿吧。

还上个一辈子，总该还得完了。

mean望着被干到意乱情迷的人，放纵地闯进了他身体里最秘密的入口。

plan呜咽着呻吟，带着哭腔求饶，mean狠狠地冲撞了好一会，猛地拔了出来，射在了plan的股间和大腿上。

plan的身体上遍是mean留下液体，就连头发丝上还残存着已经干涸的白色痕迹。

mean将已经昏沉的人揽到了怀里，紧紧地拥着。

无论多久，他始终记得那年操场上plan漫不经心从自己身上掠过的一眼。

小豹子从来不会在意身边的花花草草，唯有走进了狮子的领地才会认真地仰望这位自己不是对手的猎手。

mean愿意做那只将小豹子引入自己领地的狮子，永远地护着他。只要它肯抬起头认真地，看一看自己。

窗外初晓，云开日明。

或许，只要肯用力地坚守，有情人，终会得成眷属。

（完）


End file.
